Xuppu
|first = Sandboy |latest = Party Crasher |friends = Sun Wukong Sasuke Sarutobi Lê Chiến Kim |abilities = Uproar Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) Paris, France (temporarily) China (past) Japan (past)}} is the kwami of 'Jubilation'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1158112314761068545 who is connected to the Monkey Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, a wearer can use the monkey Miraculous to transform into a monkey-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis". In "Party Crasher", he becomes active to help Lê Chiến Kim transform into King Monkey. Appearance Xuppu is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and is light brown with a yellow mark on his face. He has yellow ears, brown eyes with the irises being black, and a long tail. Personality Not much is known about Xuppu except he's mischievous and playful. He is also easily offended as shown when Kim called him a plushie. Abilities Xuppu can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Xuppu is able to transform the holder of the Monkey Miraculous into a monkey-themed superhero. He gives his wielder the ability to use the superpower Uproar, which allows the holder to summon an item with their weapon to later throw it at the opponent. Once struck, it will cause the target's powers and abilities go temporarily out of control. Relationships Lê Chiến Kim At first, Xuppu looks like he and Kim don't get along (since Xuppu calls Kim a nitwit and Kim calls Xuppu a plushie) as the two make exchange of funny faces but is impressed that Kim is a quick learner. History Before Season 2 When the concept of jubilation came into existence, Xuppu came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Xuppu and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. Xuppu started out in China and was later in Japan. When his Miraculous was not being worn, Xuppu was dormant in the Monkey Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 In Season 2, Xuppu was dormant in the Monkey Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Xuppu was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous box with the other kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. They marveled at the gift Tikki brought as they thought it was a paintbrush, and they drew a line with the marker to the other kwamis. Starting to play the music, Xuppu danced with the others kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, they got into position in an effort to contact him, but instead, they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, he shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. They realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, realizing the danger Tikki and Plagg's wielders were in. Season 3 During Season 3, Xuppu was dormant in the Monkey Miraculous. In "Party Crasher", Xuppu and his Miraculous are given to Lê Chiến Kim by Master Fu after Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace, Viperion and Pegasus have failed against Party Crasher. Upon meeting him, Xuppu was offended when Kim called him a plush toy, sticking his tongue after he introduced himself. The two then engaged in a match of making funny faces. Afterwards, the two transformed into King Monkey and use their power Uproar to make Party Crasher's powers go haywire, allowing them to free the other heroes and defeat the party villain. Xuppu was returned to the Monkey Miraculous which was given back to Master Fu. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Xuppu was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Xuppu's name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Among many things, monkeys are symbols of honor, instinct, swiftness, and playfulness. * The monkey is the ninth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Xuppu is the only known kwami with a name related to one of their holders (Sun Wukong, the Monkey King). ** Along with Ziggy, they are one of the only two Kwamis named after people. de:Xuppu es:Xuppu fr:Xuppu pl:Xuppu pt-br:Xuppu ru:Сюйппу Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless